


Ninjago Secondary School AU (creative title, am I right?)

by Queemilia



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Charlie and Lola make a dramatic appearance, Cleaning, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Literally no one is straight. Ok., M/M, Ninjago, Ninjas - Freeform, Not much plot, but a bit, look im tired, lots of gay, ok im bored of liberal tagging, other stuff, time for liberal tagging with milia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queemilia/pseuds/Queemilia
Summary: Sensai Wu has a batch of ninja still in training, but the law declares that any person under the age of eighteen must attend school. Ninja school doesn’t count. Shenanigans occur.





	1. Uno

September was the second worst month of the year.

The worst month, of course was January, because it was cold, and long, and everyone was fat and miserable because Christmas had just happened.

September was the second worst month because school started. And the summer holidays were never as hot as the second and third days of school  

At least it wasn't as cold as in January, nor as windy.

The fact that Cole has spent valuable time thinking about this showed how little he wanted to return to the imagination and creative spirit sucking institution called school, but the law was the law, and here he was, shoving his PE kit into his bag on Sunday night, dreading putting his nose back to the grind the next day.

And yes. His uniform was standard grey, black and red ugliness. Yay school.

 

Jay on the other hand was marginally excited.

Marginally.

He too hated having his life dictated by bells, but was excited about this years production, his year group would be the main roles, and Jay was determined to bag the best one.

Unless the play was ‘Dick Whittington’, Jay was not playing a character named Dick  

 

Kai. Hates. School.

He always has and always will. 

At least he complains about it a lot, when he's there he's usually fairly cheerful, fairly cheerful, he's still an angsty bean. 

Although he is excited for the DT project third form get to do, metal work sounds way cooler than boring bird houses and foam shampoo bottles.

 

Zane used to really like school. He always does well in classes, and teachers love him.

Other students however... don't. The other ninja (especially Cole and Kai) will sort out anyone who is mean to him, but Zane hates fighting with his peers, and often the others are not around to help him. He is very crafty though, and will get the bullies back in the most ingenious ways.

 

Lloyd has been packed for school since they broke up for the summer. He is a massive teachers pet, and very very popular. He doesn't always shine in extra curricular activities, but he has all the teachers eating out the palm of his hand. This year should be a breeze.

 

Fortunately Nya loves school. Well, she loves learning.

Luckily the school she goes to is actually quite good at teaching, unlike her primary school which was appalling. She is on the swimming team, but they don't do swimming until the summer, and she hates netball.

Also (but this is a secret) she has a crush on a guy in the year above. He's the schools drug dealer/ gambler/ dude who knows everything, and Nya knows that it's pathetic, but at the same time he was the first person to really see Nya, straight off the bat. Even Kai sees her as something to protect, and it took the other Ninja ages to see her as more than 'Kai's sister'.

 

************************

 

 

First day of term started with a bang. Literally. Blame Jay, most things are his fault. It was him who decided to make some exploding alarm clocks to wake them up, which in hindsight was probably never going to be a good idea, judging the words 'exploding alarm clocks'. Luck for Jay, no proper damage was done, just six pissed of ninja getting on the school bus smelling of smoke.

Which didn't make Luke (the guy with a face like someone drew a moustache on a butternut squash who sits at the back of the bus) particularly happy. 

Luke is one of those people I like to describe as being a supreme commander glarkface, however as most people don't use this term, and the ninja certainly don't, I will call him a dickhead. For now.

Anyway, Luke is a bully, and when you get on a school bus smelling of smoke you make yourself an excellent target for bullies.

Unfortunately for Luke, Cole was not a morning person, and nor was he in the mood for the blonds attitude.

Kai however, was a morning person however, and a very  _loud_ ~~~~morning person at that, who didn’t let his little sister stop him from calling Luke a manner of unrepeatable things while she held his arms down.

To cut a long story short, do not be mean to Jay or Zane before ten. Cole will not that stand for it, and you won't be able to stand either when he's finished with you. 

 

Plus being called a “**** ********” by Kai isn’t the most fun. 


	2. Deux  (French this time, my creativity knows no bounds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, basic lessons, nothing really important happens...

Nya sat in her form room gazing out to the window, tapping her Lamy against the desk. Her form teacher, Mr. Bocan, had put her across the room from Zane and Lloyd, who were also in her class, and she was terribly bored waiting for things like timetables and prep diaries to be handed out. The girl sitting beside her, Felicity, was telling Nya all about the new brand of stationery that would be coming out soon, and Nya was pretending to be interested, while hoping there would be sausages for lunch, sausages and chips with... ooh, artic roll for pudding??

At least they didn’t have assembly on their first day!

Lloyd and Zane, as luck would have it, were sitting next to each other. That was about as far as their luck stretched, because they also happened to be next to Stupid, and Stupid™️. Stupid’s actual name was Bella, and Stupid™️’s actual name was Saskia, but it was hard to not call them stupid when “so the world actually does go around the sun? That isn’t just what my brother said to confuse me.” And “wait, which war did Jesus die in, WW1 or WW2?” were pretty much the most intelligent things they said. They were obnoxious, rude, vain, and silly, and rich enough for all of the above to be unimportant. 

The other third form class were fairing marginally better. Ms. Beachwonger let them sit wherever they pleased, so naturally Jay, Cole, and Kai grabbed seats in the middle row next door to each other. The reason for being in the middle row was simple, it didn't attract attention, and Sensai Wu had told them to be under the radar for as long as possible.  
Not that Cole’s earlier display helped that.  
Or Kai’s err... excitable hair. 

**************************

 

Nya had netball second lesson, and she already wanted to break a wrist to get out of it. In first form, when she had had Skylor to do it with, it hadn't been that bad, but now her girl friends were two girls called Lola and Lotta, and they were both as pathetic about netball as Nya, AND had notes to get them out of it. Nya had been sorely tempted to do the same, but Sensai Wu has told her not to.  
Lotta and Lola had been Nya's friends since Skylor left. Lola lived in her block of flats, and Lotta was in a few of her mainstream sets. Though both of them had been friends since... forever, they had been incredibly welcoming to Nya, inviting her on sleepovers, partnering with her, scheduling homework sessions together.  
  It was nice, thought Nya to herself, to have friends who aren't too busy saving the world to bitch about periods and older brothers and how expensive gel pens were. It was also nice just chilling out, drinking pink milk and getting maths prep done, without the room being set on fire, or getting an awful electric shock when you touch the guy sitting next to you. Lola also had an older brother called Charlie who often asked Nya for help on the programming he did, despite most boys seeing her as a younger girl, incapable of stuff like- 

   Nya's train of thought was broken by a netball hitting her in the face, and she decided to play closer attention to the game. 

********************

Lloyd pulled a blue bib over his head, and ran out onto the football pitch, taking his position as goalie. Unfortunately he wasn't the most skilled at football, neither were the rest of his team, while Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane were all on the other team. Meaning if they won he would never live it down.   
  Long story short he lost that incredibly scintillating game of football, his defeat was so embarrassing he tried to ban the other ninja talking about it, which of course meant that all the data of the game Zane had was uploaded into a memory stick, ready to be played at the beginning of Lloyd wedding, 18th, to his first s/o... Lloyd wished he could disown them all. 

Cole on the other hand, had really enjoyed the match. Football had never been his favourite thing, but it wasn't particularly hard, and kicking a ball about with his friends was destined to be fun; he didn't need a prophecy to know that. 

Although it would be nice to receive a ninja-mission-prophecy-thing saying "play footy with your friends to save the world".

Or even better, kiss Jay to save the world.  
But he wasn’t going dwell on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nya got moved up a year because she’s clever and it makes my life easy.  
> Also Lola and Lotta appeared! If you haven’t watched Charlie and Lola I’m sorry. But you should be sorrier because it’s amazing.


	3. Drei (guess the language to get a prize)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i give you fluff  
> Fluff  
> Gallons of the stuff  
> I’ll give you more than you can drink and it will never be enough

Nya sat on the edge of her stool, filling in her maths homework, while Lotta did gymnastics on the floor. Most days the girls would convene at Lola's flat to do 'homework' although ninety percent of the time it would end with Lotta doing the splits, Lola trying to change the music with her toes, and Nya helping Charlie and Marv with their robot. Currently however, Lotta was writing an essay whilst in the splits, albeit it being a little late, and Lola was trying out her new glitter pens on her chemistry notes. Charlie and Marv were unusually late back, and Nya was enjoying a bit of 'girl time'.  
Back at Sensai Wu's flat, no one ever asked her if having bird wings would be worth having no arms. Back at Sensai Wu's flat there was no one like Lola.  
"Nya do you do drugs?"  
Yep. Thought Nya, no one like Lola.  
"No." Said Nya shortly, putting her maths back in her bag and pulling out some physics revision, it wouldn't hurt to be abut ahead when they started quantum physics.  
"It's just-" Lola continued, twirling her blonde hair around her fingers,  
"I always thought you a Ronin shou-"  
"What. No. No no no no no no. No. Why would I date Ronin? I don't even like Ronin, he deals drugs, that's illegal. Even being friends with him could put me in a dangero-"  
"I didn't say anything about you two dating."  
"Oh." Nya blushed. Lola giggled,  
"I was going to say I think you to should work together on the science fair, because your both so clever and both need partners."  
Nya prickled slightly- she had friends! Lola however noticed this, and placated her by saying she only meant Nya needed a partner clever enough to keep up with her, and Lotta backflipped and knocked over a glass of pink milk, so for a while the Ronin thing was forgotten.  
**************

Meanwhile, in Sensai Wu's flat, the other ninja were playing an extreme game of Just Dance, a game that Cole was dominating. Jay swore he had to be cheating, and Kai kept trying to find a song that meant he could show off his break dancing moves.  
Despite his insistence that he was not a professional dancer (shut up Jay!), Cole's minimal dance training meant he could easily follow the moves on the screen, and was flexible enough to complete them all. Being good at Just Dance is a very important ninja skill. Everyone knows that. 

Panting as sweating was how Sensai Wu found five of his ninja in training- and immediately he felt suspicious. Had they actually been /training/?? The heat radiating from the hastily turned off wii said otherwise.  
Frowning at his students, Sensai Wu ordered them to pack up the food he'd bought in town. Upon hearing the word food all the ninja jumped to their feet, Lloyd imagining sweets and chocolate, while Kai pictured those really nice chilli puffs you can get from Cook. 

Unfortunately, Sensai Wu was a massive dick, and had decided the ninja could survive off vegetables, oats, and milk.  
The problem with surviving off vegetables, oats, and milk is that there isn't much you can make out of them. One could make porridge with the oats and milk, but there wasn't anything to flavour the porridge with- except salt- and the ninja were not eighty year old Scotsmen and did not consider this an appealing meal. 

"Ninja!" Began Sensai Wu, "two of you must prepare supper, two of you must clean the flat, and one of you must collect Nya."

It was quickly established that everyone wanted to collect Nya because it involved the least work, but Kai won the rock paper scissors so everyone else had to put up and shut up.

Lloyd and Zane ended up on cooking duty, and Lloyd looked miserably at the abundance of vegetables and absence of any other food on the table. He knew that ninja needed to eat healthy- but a meal of just vegetables had to be seriously lacking in protein. Lloyd thought about the burger he'd had a lunch, followed by two slices of chocolate cake for pudding, and wondered briefly if Sensai Wu knew that the nearly ninja ate almost no vegetables, but dismissed that thought immediately. Why would anyone assume a group of thirteen year olds wouldn't be eating their body weight in vegetables. 

Zane squinted at the pile of vegetables in front of him, and Lloyd wondered if he knew how to turn them into sweets.  
"Have you heard of ratatouille?" Zane asked. Lloyd was pretty sure that wasn't something you could buy in Mr. Sims  
"The film..." Lloyd began, unsure of where this was going, and Zane began to explain;  
"It's a vegetable dish made of mostly tomatoes and courgettes, very good for you."  
Lloyd hated the phrase 'very good for you' 

Nevertheless, a meal had to be cooked, and ratatouille was all Zane could think of, so Lloyd let out a long suffering sigh and began to chop vegetables. 

Cole and Jay on the other-hand were both doing their best to get the other to do all the cleaning. It started with Rock Paper Scissors on who had to tidy the part of the sofa Kai had been sitting on, then Cole called a coin toss for cleaning the whole sofa/ not cleaning any, then Jay declared a thumb war for sitting room (where everyone had been) or kitchen and dining room (where no one had been). 

Despite being physically bigger and stronger, Cole was actually abysmal at thumb wars. He lacked the basic finesse that Jay had mastered to a point, and knew he was going to loose... however, he still had one last ace up his sleeve. 

Ten minutes later Cole was sitting on the sofa reading Naruto while Jay hoovered under his feet. It was the third time he'd fallen for that stupid dice trick! Cole smiled a tiny satisfied smile to himself as he turned the page to more sexual tension between Naruto and Sasuke. 

Although none of them would ever in a million years admit it, they all loved supper time. They spent the evening meal all together, eating and joking and making fun of things. They six had been friends for a year and a half now, Kai and Nya, and Lloyd having lived in the same area for years without once interacting- before of course Sensai recruited them. Despite it not having been that long, the ninja were close, and could not imagine life without each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cook- a shop in the uk that sells really nice, really expensive, homemade food. Also things you can serve at dinner parties like those chilli puffs my brothers like. 
> 
> Mr. Sims- a sweet shop

**Author's Note:**

> So the Ninja are Ninja-In-Training, but have to go to school by law. They haven’t actually saved anyone yet, but still...  
> Also they live in London because that makes my life easier, in a flat next door to a hairdresser who’s a spy (but for someone else) and a stripper. Neither of them feature really- they’re from other stuff I wrote


End file.
